


Cigars on Ice

by killer_kings



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 14:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killer_kings/pseuds/killer_kings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard staggered through the doorway unsteadily, his black hair sticking out in a wild mess as if he, or someone else, had been running their hands through it. His clothes were rumpled and his fly was undone. Frank wondered vaguely how he’d gotten home. Why he’d bothered coming home in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigars on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> hi. so this is my first fic (on ao3 anyway). i have a bigger fic planned but i wanna get a head start on that so mostly i'll just post oneshots for now.

The door slammed, echoing throughout the apartment. Frank lifted his head, his eyes bleary. An empty bottle of beer dangled from his fingertips. The TV was on, some B class movie muted as he sat in wait, slightly drunk. Another empty bottle sat on the coffee table. He rose unsteadily to his feet as footsteps sounded down the hall. He placed the bottle in his hands on the coffee table.

Gerard staggered through the doorway unsteadily, his black hair sticking out in a wild mess as if he, or someone else, had been running their hands through it. His clothes were rumpled and his fly was undone. Frank wondered vaguely how he’d gotten home. Why he’d bothered coming home in the first place.

“The fuck were you?” Frank slurred angrily. Gerard had left previously that night without any explanation other than ‘I’m going out’. Frank had automatically spent the evening getting shitfaced to deal with his anger. Like you do. Besides, it wasn’t like anything like this had happened before.

A sly smile crept across Gerard’s face. He was obviously just as drunk as Frank, if not more. “Out,” was all he said.  
In a sudden rush of the drunken rage he had been trying to suppress, Frank walked forward and pinned him against the wall, arm against his throat. “Who did you fuck?”

Gerard’s grin widened and he giggled, confirming Frank’s suspicions. “I ain’t tellin’ you, sweetie…”

Frank pushed harder. His faces was mere inches away from Gerard’s. Gerard’s smug expression faded as he gasped and clawed at the arm. “Who, Gerard?” 

Frank’s anger seemed to spur him on even more. “Didn’t catch his name. Sorry.” As soon as the words had left his mouth, Gerard jerked his knee forward and went—oh FUCK—straight into Frank’s balls. His knees buckled and he sank to the ground, groaning and clutching his crotch. “You—fucker,” He gasped.

Gerard sank gracefully down next to him and gave his hair a yank so that their faces were inches apart. “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

Frank knew he was referring to the time he’d full on karate kicked Gerard in the balls onstage. “Feels—fucking fantastic,” He gasped, still holding onto his junk with what dignity he had left. 

“Sure it does, you pansy-ass little bitch-“ Gerard started.

Frank grabbed Gerard’s hair and threw him to the ground, flat on his back. “Y-you better shut the fuck up if you know what’s good for you, Gee.”

Gerard laughed. “I know perfectly fine what’s good for me, babe.” In one fluid movement, before Frank could react, he was sitting back up and Frank was the one lying down. “Mhmm…” Gerard half-moaned. He straddled his hips. Frank growled angrily and bucked his hips in an attempt to throw him off. “Fuck…off,” He spat, gritting his teeth.

“No.” Gerard returned flatly. “No, Frankie, I think I like it here…”

“Shut up!” Frank yelled, trying to wrestle his arms away from Gerard’s. But they were pinned down, rendering him completely and utterly fucking helpless.

“Oh, but Frankie…you know how loud I get…” And it was the worst fucking innuendo Frank had ever heard in his life but goddamn, it sounded so hot coming out of Gerard’s mouth. Frank felt himself blush. The fact that Gerard was sitting right on his fucking dick wasn’t helping either. Nor were his blown eyes, wet lips and lustful expression.

“I don’t want to hear it,” He said, nonetheless.

“Oh really?” Gerard grinned and began to rock his hips ever so slightly. “Oh, fuck…mmm, Frankie, oh god, fuck me, please, oh,” He moaned loudly, tossing his head back, exposing his neck, “Fuck, yeah…” He panted.

Frank just glared at him. He willed his boner to go away, to not give away how much this situation was turning him on because it was completely inappropriate how horny he was. 

“Oooh, what’s this? I think…” Gerard rolled his hips. Frank ignored the way the friction sent little bubbles of pleasure through his body. “Yes…” Gerard did it again. Fuck. “This turns you on, doesn’t it?”

“N-no…” Frank spat, grinding his teeth so hard his jaw ached.

“Oh, but it does…” Gerard said, grinding down even harder. “You like being teased?”  
Frank shook his head resolutely.

“Your body begs to contradict yourself, Frankie.” And with that, Gerard leant forward and licked a stripe up Frank’s neck. His lips brushed Frank’s ear as he spoke, “You know you love it.”

Frank tried to wiggle out of Gerard’s grip. To save himself the embarrassment that, okay, maybe this was turning him on just a bit. “Let—me go!” 

Gerard laughed again. “Not until you admit it.”

“Admit what?”

“That you like this.” With that, Gerard rocked his hips again.

Frank shut his lips tightly. No. He had some dignity left. He wouldn’t give Gerard the satisfaction.

“Come on, Frankie. I can feel your dick. You’re so fucking hard for me.” Gerard leaned right back. He pulled one hand off Frank’s, but quickly wrapped his other hand around both of his wrists, still making it impossible for Frank to escape. He ran his free hand through his hair. “Don’t be ashamed, babe. I’m turned on as well.”

“He can’t’ve been a good fuck if you’re still able to get it up,” Frank gritted out.

Gerard smiled a soft smile. “You’re right. He wasn’t that good. Not as good as you.” Then he trailed his hand down his chest, stopping right where the flesh of his hips cut into his jeans. Right above his massive fucking wood.

“See what you did to me, babe?” Without further ado, he pushed his palm down onto the bulge in his jeans. “Fuck,” He breathed and tilted his head back. “This is your fault.”

Frank whined. Half—okay, maybe three quarters—of him wanted to touch Gerard; to fuck him senseless, right into the mattress. The other quarter still held onto the scrap of pride he had left.

Gerard’s hand continued to palm him through his jeans. He was getting into it, too. Rocking back and forth, tossing his head back and moaning like a fucking porn star even though it couldn’t have felt that good. Either way, Frank couldn’t take it. His dick was fucking aching by that point. Trying to drill a hole through his jeans.

“Alright!” He sighed. Gerard stopped moving. “I like it.”

Gerard smiled smugly and pulled his arms away. “I knew it-“

Frank sat up and yanked his hair back, nearly causing Gerard to topple off, his face quickly transforming to an expression of shock. “Upstairs,” He commanded. When Gerard didn’t respond, he said, “Now.”

Gerard quickly scrambled off his lap and raced up the stairs, a blur of black and red, all traces of past confidence gone in the wind. Frank removed his shoes and silently counted to ten in his head. Then he began climbing the stairs. Energy thrummed through his body like he was a live wire. Every touch felt like a hot iron brushing against his skin. He was over-sensitized, every nerve on fire.

He pushed open the door to their bedroom. Gerard was already naked and lying on the bed, a bottle of lube and a condom ready on the nightstand. Frank took a moment to take him in. The light of the full moon shone through the curtains, making Gerard’s skin almost glow in the translucency. His hair was splayed out over the pillow, his dark eyes trained on Frank’s, practically begging for it.

Frank glanced towards the closet, where he knew they had almost $500 dollars’ worth of ‘equipment’, but tonight he just wanted Gerard for his own. He wanted to erase all the marks left on his precious lover and replace them with his own. Frank pulled his shirt off and climbed over Gerard, laying him down. Their lips met in a frenzied clash of tongue and teeth and saliva and just hotness. Frank’s hands automatically wound their way into Gee’s hair, pulling and twisting. 

“Frankie…” Gerard breathed. His hands wondered down Frank’s back and onto his ass. Frank took this as a cue to take his jeans off. After much wiggling and jerking around, he succeeded. Immediately, Gerard was back under him. His hands pulled Frank down onto him, the friction between their bodies so hot and good and right. 

Gerard moaned slightly and bucked his hips up when Frank pulled his mouth away and began biting his neck. “Fuck me…” He breathed, eyes filled with want.

“You sure?” Despite the previous anger, Frank was not into non-consensual doings.

“Fuck, yes,” Gerard panted. 

Frank then leaned forward and bit Gerard’s neck. At the same time, he gave his hair a sharp tug. Gerard cried out, his back arching off the mattress. Frank grinned smugly. What pain kink?

“Gerard?” He gasped in between kisses.

“Hmm?” Gerard hummed, although it came out sounding like a moan.

“I want you to ride me.”

Gerard’s eyes practically rolled back in his head. Oh fuck yes. “Yeah,” He panted. Frank rolled him over and continued his attack on Gerard’s mouth. Both of them were so turned on that every brush of their over sensitized cocks was a huge wave of sheer bliss. “Frank,” Gerard whined. “I need—please.”

Frank reached for the lube. “Do it yourself,” Was all he said. Gerard gulped and poured the lube over his fingers. He reached behind himself and—oh. He let out a moan at the intrusion, the stretch. This had to be his favourite part—the initial burn, the fact that every stroke of his fingers bought him closer. 

Frank watched Gerard intently, observing every movement, hearing every noise. Which, for the record, were pretty fucking loud. Then Gerard looked Frank right in the eye and his blown expression and dark eyes nearly sent him over the edge. “Fuck, Gee,” Frank moaned.  
After a minute or so, Gerard began to speed up. “I—oh, fuck yeah—I’m ready.” Gerard then reached and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. He pulled it over Frank’s cock.

“Lube,” Frank gasped. Gerard did not use it sparingly, taking his time and rubbing it up and down Frank’s dick. “G-Gee, please.”  
Gerard leaned in and kissed Frank swiftly on the lips before finally sinking down onto his cock. He took his time, though. The stretch burned, but wasn’t uncomfortable or painful really. Eventually he bottomed out. “Fuck, Frankie, yeah. Just gimme a sec—oh, fuck.”  
Frank lay perfectly still, letting his boyfriend adjust even though every fibre of his being was telling him to pin Gerard down and fuck him so hard he saw stars. But patiently, he waited.

Gerard tentatively rocked his hips. Frank’s cock brushed his prostate. “Fuck, oh my god, Frankie…” He whined before slowly lifting himself up and—fuck, right there fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.

Frank took in the sight and his boyfriend began to bounce on his cock. His hands gripped Gee’s hips tightly, so tightly that there would surely be bruises. Gerard was fucking himself down like a porn star—moaning, pulling his own hair all with his screwed up face and blown eyes. “Fuck, shit, yeah, oh Frankie…” He whimpered, tossing his head back. “Yeah,” groaned Frank, thrusting up into Gerard. He moaned even louder, falling forward for a split second.

Gerard seemed to be close. He was letting out a soft little ‘ah’ noises. “T-touch me, babe,” He whined. Frank complied, the angle making things awkward, but Gerard was long past caring. Just to be a little asshole, he wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Gerard’s cock, who let out a frustrated growl and brushed his fingers away. Frank could see his thigh muscles shaking from exertion. Without pulling out, he rolled them over and began to fuck Gerard for dear life.

Not long after, Gerard was crying out and spilling onto Frank. His body shuddered and jerked, muscles tightening. It pushed Frank over the edge, and he came with a groan of Gerard’s name.

“Fuck,” He breathed, resting his head on Gerard’s chest. He then got up and left the room to go get a cloth and some water.  
When he returned, Gerard was lying in the bed, half asleep and lost in a haze of post-coital bliss. “Gee,” He whispered. Gerard perked up and looked at him. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Frank responded, and began wiping stomach down.

“Frankie?” Gerard mumbled.

“Yeah?”

“I didn’t actually sleep with anyone, y’know…”

“I know.”

“It was just Ray and Mikey.”

“That’s good sweetie,” Frank reassured him. Truthfully, he’d known from the moment Gerard hadn’t been able to name the non-existent partner. Gerard wasn’t like that, not even on tours or before he and Frank had become a ‘thing’. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too, Frank.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be appreciated xx


End file.
